


Christmas proposal

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Bonding, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Ned is planning a very special surprise for Nancy this Christmas.





	Christmas proposal

Before closing the door, Ned gave the room one last glance, going over his mental checklist. The bed was made with fresh sheets and a spotless white quilt, the same as every bedroom here, but he had spread it with a red, white, and green plaid quilt too. The fireplace was laid with fresh logs, ready to be lit. At his mother's suggestion, Ned had brought up an arrangement of cinnamon-scented pinecones, and they gave the room a subtle, Christmas-y fragrance. A pair of white pillar candles on each side of the bed had been his last touch, along with a few things he had stashed in the bedside table. He hoped it was enough.

Ned's mother was seated on the couch when he came back downstairs, and she gestured for him to join her. A steaming mug of cocoa, twin to the one she sipped from, waited for him on the coffee table. "Just taking a little break. How does it look?"

"Perfect," he told her. "A thousand times better than I could have done."

Their cabin at Fox Lake generally wasn't decorated for Christmas, because they spent their time in Mapleton and visiting Ned's grandparents. When Ned had first discussed his plans with his mother, they had bought a live tree and kept it alive at his parents' house until they were ready to make the trek and start decorating. Edith had decorated the live tree in silver and gold, with a tree skirt to match. A miniature tree stood on the coffee table, and a large wreath hung from the front door. After they had finished arranging everything, the cabin would look perfect for what he had in mind.

Ned's mother drained the last of her cocoa, then glanced over at him. "So you must be pretty confident in her answer," she commented quietly.

Ned smiled. He had invited Hannah and Carson over to his parents' house for Christmas breakfast—and so they could watch Nancy unwrap a very special gift. After they made their Christmas visits, he was planning on inviting Nancy to the cabin for a few days, so they could spend some time alone together before returning to Emerson.

Christmas was one of his favorite holidays, though, so he had wanted the cabin to be decorated, too. He loved the idea of bringing her here, relaxing in the twinkling lights of the tree, warmed by a roaring fire. They wouldn't be so far away from their family and friends, and they would be comfortable here.

"I am," he answered his mother's unspoken question. "I kind of talked to Nancy about it, a little, and she was very open to the idea." He didn't want to say that he had already proposed; maybe Christmas morning would in a small way be a performance for their parents, but it was important to him. He wanted to do this right.

"Ahh." His mother smiled. "I still don't think I'll be able to relax, though. I'm so excited for you two."

Ned's smile turned into a wide grin. "Me too."

It didn't take too long for them to finish the decorating, and Edith tidied up the kitchen before they stashed the empty boxes and containers and headed out to his mother's car. She waited until they were on the main road back to Mapleton before glancing over at him, while he navigated to a radio station playing Christmas songs.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ned replied easily.

"Since you and Nancy are going to be up here alone... are you... planning on sharing a bed?"

Ned's eyes widened, and he somehow didn't choke. "If she'd like to," he said finally, deciding that was a pretty straightforward answer.

"Have you two... done that before? I know you're able to spend a lot of time together at Emerson, and..."

"We have, a few times," he admitted cautiously.

She paused for a long time before speaking again. "I know that you two are deeply in love, and I know it can be tempting to rush things, but... just... you'll be alone together up there, and..."

Ned wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't often seen his mother at such a loss for words. "What... what are you afraid of?" he asked slowly.

She shrugged. The color had risen in her cheeks. "Have you been intimate?" she asked.

It was Ned's turn to color faintly. "I... you're afraid of that happening?"

"Before you're married," she replied. "I—I'm not trying to be terribly old-fashioned or in total denial. But if you feel she's going to accept your proposal, and if you... if after that, you try to take your relationship further... she might feel pressured to agree, even if she doesn't want to. So I suppose I'm just asking you to talk to her about it. To be gentle and understanding." She glanced over at Ned and gave him a small smile. "And if it's something both of you want wholeheartedly, then just keep being gentle and understanding."

When she began humming along with the next Christmas song on the radio, Ned relaxed slightly, gazing out the window without seeing. His mother's concern wasn't entirely misplaced; she was just a little too late. He and Nancy _had_ shared a bed, while they were at Emerson. And after she had accepted his proposal, in his exuberance, he had been eager to go further.

Maybe he had been too eager. She hadn't begged him to stop or acted different... but when they had been naked together for the first time, her behavior had been...

Well. He didn't quite have the words for it, maybe because he had never been with anyone else that way. He had known she was inexperienced, just as he was, and maybe his inexperience and their nervousness had made it less than pleasant for her. That first night, when she had winced and whimpered in pain, he had pulled back, terrified. He never wanted to hurt her.

They had made a second attempt another night, and she had seemed both eager and nervous. He supposed that was natural. He had been eager and nervous, too. Their caresses and kisses had ended much the same way, with a tearful gasp, a stubborn set to her jaw that belied her protests that she was fine. They had just held each other after that, and while she kissed him just as passionately as she always had, Ned had more than doubted his prowess. As far as he knew, he didn't possess any.

That was what their trip to the lake was meant to help solve. They would have time, and no audience, no occupied bedrooms on either side of their own, no distractions. Ned had built it up in his mind as the perfect setting.

Maybe she would want to wait until their wedding night, if he asked, but what would have changed by then? After two abandoned attempts, Ned could only imagine their shared anxiety growing.

He wasn't given to regret or second-guessing himself, and he couldn't take back what had already been done. That didn't mean he wouldn't do something about the problem, though.

\--

"Come on!" Nancy called impatiently. She was very aware of what Ned was planning, and even though it was a performance for their families, she didn't want to be late or spoil anything. At that thought, she tightened her grip on her overnight bag and frowned slightly.

Ned had invited her to the cabin for a few days, starting tonight; she had packed her overnight bag, made her excuses to her father, but she still wasn't sure if she had prepared well. Ned hadn't really needed to say it, but she knew they would be alone... and she also knew what that meant.

She gave her head a little shake. Brooding wouldn't help her anxiety level at all, and it was Christmas day, a day for family and love and food. It would be hours before she and Ned would truly have any time alone together.

Hannah and Carson loaded up the gifts for Ned's family, and then all three of them climbed into Carson's Lincoln. River Heights was blanketed in crusted snow, and even so early, with the sun still climbing, some children were venturing out into the snow with new toys, bicycles and cars and games. Christmas-tree lights twinkled from windows, wreaths and garland and bows were hung almost everywhere, and the sight of it just filled Nancy with peace. Christmas really was her favorite time of year, and sharing it with Ned... no matter her trepidation, that was over a small part of their relationship and the love they felt for each other. She was giddy and so excited about seeing him again, and even though what was about to happen was a foregone conclusion, that didn't mean she didn't feel a flutter of anxiety. Both of their families would be watching, after all, and when she accompanied Ned to both his grandparents' houses, his relatives would see the engagement ring on her finger.

Edith was apparently waiting for the sound of the car pulling into the driveway, because she had the front door open before Nancy had even slid out of the car. "Oh, welcome! Merry Christmas! I hope you're hungry," Edith called, as Ned and James joined her on the porch.

As her gaze fell on Ned, Nancy's faintly anxious expression melted into a gentle, happy smile. He really was so patient, and so incredible. She loved him more than words could ever express.

"Merry Christmas," Ned murmured as he drew Nancy into his arms and gave her a long, warm hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, holding him just as tightly. "Merry Christmas."

Edith protested the presents, but she was clearly pleased, and she had presents for Hannah, Carson, and Nancy too. After everyone had sampled the French toast casserole and bacon, they sat down in the den, in the lights of the tree, and began to pass around the wrapped gifts.

But everyone knew, or seemed to. Nancy's heart was beating harder with every second that passed. Once all the gifts were opened, Ned's parents both looked at him expectantly, although they tried to be subtle about it and didn't say anything.

Ned cleared his throat, then stood up. He produced a small box topped with a golden gift bow, and slowly walked over to where Nancy was seated. Tears began to sting in her eyes as he kneeled in front of her.

She was being ridiculous. She had already told Ned yes. But she couldn't tear her gaze from him.

"Nancy," Ned murmured, reaching for her hand. "I love you so much. I've loved you for so long. You're so smart, so beautiful, so incredible. There's no woman in the entire world like you, and sometimes I still can't believe that you ever noticed me. You've shown me a life I never even dreamed of before I'd met you. It's a life I want to share with you.

"Please... please, Nancy, do me the honor of allowing me to be your husband. Please let me show you all the love I feel for you every day for the rest of our lives."

Nancy took a deep breath, and a tear slid down her cheek before she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "I would love to be your wife."

She had seen the ring before, but it had been a while. The diamond was absolutely beautiful, and it sparkled as Ned slipped it onto her finger. She laughed as Ned pulled her into his arms, and from around them she could hear their families clapping and calling out congratulations.

It was real. It had been real since he had asked her, but now, with the ring on her finger... now everyone would know. Now she could tell people.

And he would be her husband.

\--

Ned didn't carry her over the threshold of the cabin's door that night, but he did consider it. Nancy had commented on the lit garland wrapped around the railing and the gorgeous wreath hanging from the door, but when they stepped inside, she gasped in pleased surprise.

"Oh, Ned, it's beautiful," she said, her arm in his. "I love it. Your mom really goes all out for Christmas, huh."

Ned grinned. "Well, we generally don't decorate this place. It... was my idea, when I invited you here. I'm so glad you like it."

She turned to him with tears gleaming in her eyes. "It's wonderful. Thank you. Seriously."

They were stuffed and exhausted from the traveling and all the food, and so many of Ned's relatives had exclaimed and congratulated them on their engagement when they saw the ring. Ned brought Nancy's bag in for her, and when he offered to make her some hot chocolate, she hesitated a moment before agreeing. "Just one," she said. "I'm already tired, and warm milk is just going to make it worse."

He nodded. "I know what you mean."

She picked up her bag. "Um, I'm going to... get comfortable?"

Ned smiled. "Go ahead," he told her. "Want me to bring it up to you?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No. I'll be right back." She came over to him and stood on her tiptoes quickly, brushing a kiss against his cheek before she headed for the stairs.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but when she came back downstairs, she wore a pair of plaid flannel pants and a long-sleeved cotton top, a zippered sweatshirt, and slippers. She looked casual and comfortable, but definitely not seductive. Oh, she was always sexy, but this definitely wasn't something tiny made of silk and lace, meant to tantalize him.

While she had been gone, he had started a small fire in the fireplace, since they would probably be going to bed soon. They sat down on the couch with their mugs, the only sound the crackling of the log. It was the first time they'd really been alone all day.

"Was it okay?"

She turned to him with wide eyes. "The cocoa? It's great."

Ned half-smiled and shook his head. "No. Uh, this morning."

She reached for his hand and laced her fingers between his. "It was perfect," she said. "I couldn't believe I cried, but it... it's not like it wasn't _real_ before, but..."

He nodded. "I know what you mean," he said, when she trailed off. "It was real before, but it's more real now. Not a secret anymore."

"Yeah." Their gazes met and held for a long moment before she took another sip of her cocoa.

They were both stifling yawns as Ned dampened the fire, and Nancy took their empty mugs to the kitchen. He took her hand and they went upstairs, and Ned paused when they reached the landing.

"So... I'd like to sleep in the same bed with you tonight, but we don't have to if you don't want to." He swallowed hard and looked up at her, to meet her eyes. "I know... the past few times haven't... been great."

She gave him a small smile. "I would like to sleep with you," she said. "I mean, in the same bed."

He gave her hand a little squeeze. "Good. And... I mean, all we have to do is sleep, if you want."

"Well, I _am_ pretty tired." She followed as he guided her to the room he had prepared. "Um... I know... it hasn't been great, and it feels like my fault."

Ned shook his head, glancing back at her. "I haven't... really known what to do," he said. "I'm sure it's my fault."

She shook her head, but didn't say anything else. They took turns in the bathroom, and when he returned after brushing his teeth, she was already under the covers. He joined her, and found that while she was still wearing a shirt, her long legs were smooth and bare.

"Nan... I'm really sorry if I pressured you into anything." That guilt had been weighing on him ever since his mother had said it was possible. "I... I know I was probably too excited, and..."

He had slid into the bed beside her, and she reached up to cup his cheek under her palm. "I was excited too," she said, meeting his eyes. "It wasn't just you. I didn't know... it would hurt like it did. I love you so much, and I wanted to experience that with you. _Want_ to." She smiled slightly. "I guess it's just not going to be quite the way I thought it was."

"Yeah." He searched her eyes. "But is this, the way we are right now, okay?"

She nodded. "And maybe a little more, but... can we just not quite go that far?" Her blue-eyed gaze was so apologetic that he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

"Sure. We don't have to go that far."

"Mmm. Thanks," she whispered. When his lips brushed hers, she moved a little closer to him.

"You don't need to thank me. I never want you upset or in pain. I love you, Nan."

"I love you too," she whispered.

Well before he wanted to, before he even really realized it, they were falling asleep in each other's arms. It had been a long day, and he was so relieved that she wasn't upset at him. Feeling her pressed against him, the slow steady throb of her heart, was incredible.

When he woke a few hours later, the room was cold but they were warm. He was spooned up behind her, his arm over her, and he could feel her breathing.

And he was aroused.

Well, that definitely wasn't what he wanted. Slowly he began to move away from her, trying not to press it against her.

"Mmm," she moaned softly in her sleep, and that didn't help either. She turned over, and Ned froze, especially when her leg somehow ended up between his.

Ned took a deep breath. "Nan," he whispered.

She opened her eyes. "Mmm?" she murmured, and her hand brushed against his shoulder.

He almost told her, but instead he found himself drawing her closer. She nestled against him, her breath warm against his bare chest, and she reached up to gently toy with his hair.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, and he realized that she'd figured out the reason for his discomfort.

"I'm okay if you are."

She pressed a soft kiss against his breastbone. "I'm with you," she whispered. "Cuddled up with you on Christmas night. Of course I'm okay."

Ned chuckled softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, baby. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
